icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Madison Capitols
(For the previous USHL franchise see Madison Capitols (1984-1995) The Madison Capitols are a Tier I Junior A ice hockey team that plays in the Eastern Conference of the United States Hockey League. Founded in 2014, the team plays its home games at the Bob Suter's Capitol Ice Arena in Middleton, Wisconsin.http://www.ushl.com/news.php?news_id=2148 The team is owned by Tom Garrity (Managing Partner), Tom Sagissor and Ryan Suter.http://www.madcapshockey.com/page/show/1075039-ownership-group Luke Strand holds the dual role of Head Coach and General Manager for the team's inaugural 2014–15 season.http://web.ushl.com/news.php?news_id=2520 Madison Capitols (2014–present) On November 26, 2013, the management of Madtown Hockey, LLC announced that the Madison Capitols would be returning to Madison in the 2014-2015 season. Ryan Suter, defenseman for the Minnesota Wild and Tom Sagissor, a former Wisconsin Badger would join the ownership group.http://www.ushl.com/news.php?news_id=2148 It was also announced that the Madison Capitols would play at the Alliant Energy Center in Madison, WI. On May 22, 2014, Eau Claire native Luke Strand was formally introduced as the Madison Capitols head coach and general manager. He was joined on the bench by fellow Eau Claire native Keith Paulsen and longtime NHL veteran and Stanley Cup Champion Tony Hrkac. Following the tragic passing of Bob Suter in September, the Capitols honored the lifelong Madison native and gold medalist with stickers on team helmets, a #20 banner inside the Coliseum, and the ice rink named in his honor (Bob Suter Memorial Rink). The Capitols began their first season back in the USHL on September 27, 2014, a 4-3 loss at Muskegon. Sauk City, Wis. native Luke McElhenie scored the first goal in the new era of the Capitols. McElhenie previously played for Bob Suter & the Madison Capitols AAA program. Madison picked up its first victory in its return to the USHL on October 24, defeating the Sioux Falls Stampede 3-1. On July 28, 2017, the Capitols announced that Andrew Joudrey was named the team's new president. That same day, the team announced plans to relocate from the Alliant Energy Center to Hartmeyer Ice Arena for the 2017-18 season. Reasons cited for the move included a decrease in available dates for hockey at the Alliant Energy Center and a desire on the Capitols' part for better sightlines and fan experience."Capitols on the move to Hartmeyer Ice Arena," from Wisconsin State Journal, 7/28/2017 Negotiations between the Capitols and Hartmeyer management over needed facility upgrades would come to an impasse, and on September 11, the Capitols announced they would instead play the 2017-18 season at Bob Suter's Capitol Ice Arena, a two-rink facility in suburban Middleton owned by Ryan Suter and named in father Bob Suter's memory. The Capitol Ice Arena, already a practice site for the Capitols, seats 1,300 fans for hockey, and will become the smallest arena in the USHL. Yearly Standings Awards Scott Owens was named the USHL General Manager of the year for the 1986-1987 season and USHL Coach of the year for the 1987-1988 season.http://www.madcapshockey.com/page/show/1075088-team-history Notable draft picks Following the Capitols' return to the USHL in 2014-15, the team acquired defenseman Tyler Nanne from the Sioux Falls Stampede in November. A 2014 draft pick of the New York Rangers, Nanne became the first member of the new edition of the Capitols to have NHL drafted player status. References External links *Official website *Official Twitter *Unofficial Sub-reddit Category:United States Hockey League teams Category:Established in 2014 Category:United States Hockey League team